


Las Mil Noches

by Sanchan15



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanchan15/pseuds/Sanchan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces ¿la realidad es la que percibimos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Mil Noches

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Trató de incorporarse de la cama donde se encontraba y miró alrededor. Estaba en una especie de habitación o al menos eso le pareció, vio un escritorio y una silla. Una ventana muy alta pero muy estrecha. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? No lo recordaba. Trató de hacer memoria y las imágenes se hicieron presentes. La desesperación por huir; el verse rodeado por esos hombres de negro y el salto desde la azotea. Además la visión de ese extraño hombre. Pero ¿después? Su mente era una laguna. Se puso de pie y vio la puerta. Se acercó, no le sorprendió que estuviera cerrada con llave. Comenzó a golpearla. _ ¿Alguien, me escucha?_ gritó _ ¡Abran la puerta!_ siguió gritando sin suerte. ¿Serían esos hombres de negro sus captores? Si fuera así,¿ porqué había huido? De qué ¿escapaba? Tratar de recordar le provocó una fuerte puntada en la nuca.  
_ ¡Abran la maldita puerta bastardos!_ volvió a gritar irritado.  
Nada. Después de haber estado forzando y golpeando por más de media hora se cansó y decidió esperar volviendo a sentarse en la cama. Por algún motivo lo tenían cautivo, era cuestión de tiempo para obtener su respuesta. Lo que más lo inquietaba es que no tenía puesto su reloj en la muñeca, el cual había sido un regalo de su familia y lo atesoraba mucho. Aquellos que lo secuestraron se lo habían sacado. No podía saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. ¿Su familia estaría preocupada por él? ¿sus amigos? ¿en su trabajo? ¿Habían pasado horas o días? Pero no le daba la impresión de que fueran días, quizás solo horas. Miró de nuevo alrededor, un sentimiento de que ya había estado en ese lugar empezó a inundarlo. Como un deja vú. Pensó en su celular. Tampoco nada.  
Se recostó y al cerrar los ojos le vino a la mente los ojos de otra persona mirándolo fijamente. Conocía a esa persona, le era muy familiar. Su porte, su voz y su manera de vestir. Pero sobre todo, esos ojos que lo miraban, profunda e intensamente. Que lo intimidaban con ese color dorado. ¿Dorado? ¡Dorados! Se incorporó de la cama de un salto cuando escuchó toda una conmoción en el exterior de aquella habitación. Se oían gritos, insultos y ¿disparos?  
Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.  
Vio como la cerradura de la puerta volaba por el aire y como ésta se abría violentamente. Ingresaron tres hombres vestidos de traje, los dos que estaban detrás le parecieron familiares. Pero el que estaba delante sobresalía con sus tres piezas de traje impecables, el arma en su mano derecha y esos ojos dorados mirándolo preocupadamente mientras se acercaba a él.  
_¡ Akihito!_ se acercó abrazándolo.  
_ A... ¿Asami...?_  
_ ¿Te encuentras bien? _ le preguntó mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Notó que estaba temblando.  
Akihito solo estaba vestido con una remera y un jeans. Era invierno y hacía mucho frío. Asami se sacó su tapado y se lo puso a Akihito. Cuando el joven extendió el brazo para ponerse el abrigo, Asami vio las marcas en él.  
_ Asami, qué me sucedió, no puedo recordar nada_  
_ Desapareciste hace tres semanas. Después de un evento fotográfico nocturno, no regresaste_  
¿Tres semanas? Se sorprendió el joven.  
_ Pero eso es imposible, solo fueron un par de horas que me di cuenta que estaba encerrado_  
_ Takaba san, después de que nos dimos cuenta de su desaparición, comenzamos a buscarlo y nos encontramos con esto_ Kirishima dijo sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño gotero con un líquido transparente. _ "Las Mil Noches"_  
_ ¿Las Mil Noches?_  
_ Es una nueva droga. Son plantas medicinales traídas de Sudamérica. En ciertas cantidades provocan al principio un alto éxtasis, luego desorientación y pérdida de la memoria. En altas dosis; la muerte _ acotó Asami.  
_ La persona que está bajo sus efectos siempre piensa que vive el mismo día o la misma noche y pueden haber pasado semanas en el tiempo sin ser capaces de percibirlo. Pueden recordar un hecho puntual del pasado y olvidar el tiempo presente. O sea siempre viven "el ayer" como primera vez. Se la bautizó " Las Mil Noches"_ finalizó Kirishima.  
_ Las personas que te secuestraron también tenían otros rehenes. Ustedes eran sus conejillos de Indias. Es un nuevo grupo que intentó ingresar sus actividades ilegales en Tokyo_ finalizó Asami.  
_ Pero eso es imposible. Solo fueron horas Asami. Cómo pudieron pasar tres semanas. Ayer estuve con Takato y Kou_  
_ Eso no fue ayer Akihito_ le dijo Asami mientras le arremangaba el tapado y ahí pudo ver claramente las marcas de agujas.  
Se quedó callado mientras pensaba y trataba de recordar.  
_ Vamos a casa. Suoh adelantate!_ ordenó el Jefe de la Mafia a su Jefes de Guardaespaldas.  
_ Si Asami sama_  
Suoh salió primero de la habitación, seguido por Asami quien llevaba abrazado a Akihito con la cara oculta en su pecho para que no viera los cadáveres que estaban en el piso. Kirishima iba cubriéndolos con el arma en mano detrás.  
Llegaron al departamento en el último piso del edificio. Por seguridad dejaron tres guardaespaldas custodiando la entrada. Kirishima y Suoh se habían retirado.  
_Mañana iremos a ver al Dr Tanaka_  
_ No es necesario Asami, estoy bien_  
_ Akihito es solo por precaución_  
_ Pero...  
_ Ve a ducharte, ordenaré la cena_  
Mientras se duchaba, Akihito le daba vueltas al asunto. ¿Cómo habían pasado tres semanas de estar secuestrado y no darse cuenta? Le era irreal, miró las marcas en sus brazos y las recorrió con los dedos.  
Cenaron y luego se fueron a acostar.  
_¿ En qué piensas? _ preguntó Asami viendo a su amante mirando fijamente el techo.  
_ En nada_  
_ Entonces te daré algo en que pensar_ diciendo esto tomó el rostro de Akihito y devoró sus labios ardientemente.  
_Asami.... _ dijo entrecortada mente el joven.  
Asami devoró sus labios, recorrió su cuello, su pecho y el joven se rindió a la pasión. Se entregó a la lujuria por varias horas hasta que bien entrada la madrugada se durmió.  
Se despertó al día siguiente, buscó mientras tenía los ojos cerrados la presencia de Asami en la cama. La sintió fría y abrió los ojos. Se incorporó y le asaltó un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, no estaba en la habitación del departamento de Asami. Era aquella habitación con un escritorio y una silla…


End file.
